


Kiss It Better?

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Hana knows one really good way to fix some volleyball injuries, and you don't hear Mai complaining about it.





	

If there was something Mai took seriously in her life, apart from her obsession with Jared, and to some extend the rest of the Normal Boots club, it was volleyball. She wanted to be nothing short of a star player of the team, and it really showed.

If through nothing else, there was always the bruises and scrapes on her arms and knees to show that.

Hana spun around in her chair, watching the red haired girl drop her duffel bag on the floor of their shared dorm room. She had just gotten back from practice, looking even more scruffy than she usually did, which Hana honestly didn’t think was even possible for her. Sure she knew Mai was more than capable of getting herself into situations, especially in the court, but this time it seemed more like she was coming back from a war than regular practice.

The quiet whine she let out made Hana jump a bit, knowing that the sound was very unusual for the upbeat redhead unless she was bored. And Mai was never bored after practice, no, quite the opposite actually - she was full of adrenaline and energy, and usually it took her a long while to be able to calm herself again to the point where she could sit down to get any homework assignments done.

But there she was, carefully sitting on the edge of Hana’s bed, not even trying to climb up to the top bunk where she usually went, the pair of green eyes she sported scanning her arms and legs and hissing quietly every time her fingers ran over some of the scrapes she had covering her skin.

"Does… Does it hurt?“

She glanced at Hana, a little smile crossing her lips at the sight of the clearly worried expression on her best friend’s face. Mai shook her head slowly. "Not really. I’ve been through worse.”

Hana nodded, slightly hesitantly as she watched the redhead turn away from her again, continuing to make painful looking faces as she proceed to poke her knee again. Biting her lip a little, Hana slowly turned back towards her homework, trying to put her focus back on the essay she had been in the middle of working on. That proved to be rather difficult however, as Mai continued poke around with her wounds, whining and whimpering every now and then at the pain she was causing to herself.

With a sigh Hana finally turned around on her chair again after what seemed to be like the tenth sound Mai let out, getting up and walking to her friend, taking a seat on the edge of her bed next to the redhead. She watched her examine her arm for a moment, like Mai was being totally oblivious from her pain that Hana had sat down next to her.

"Where does it hurt?“

Mai formed a little pout on her lips as she lifted her arm up slightly, her elbow just barely missing Hana’s face. She leaned slightly away from the other girl, watching Mai examine her arm carefully before she pointed a bruise that was starting to form near her wrist. "Here. I don’t think I’ll be able to do homework tonight with this hand.”

Hana nodded, carefully taking Mai’s hand into hers before pulling it closer to her face. After a moment of examining the wound presented to her, she pressed a quick kiss on it. Glancing up from the hand towards Mai, she couldn’t help the blush climbing on her face at the confused expression on the redhead’s face.

"Anywhere else?“

Mai nodded slowly, her free hand slowly moving to point the scrape on her knee. Hana carefully leaned down on her spot, pressing a soft kiss on the redhead’s knee.

"And here,” she continued, her hand moving up to her face, watching as Hana’s expression didn’t change at all from the little loving smile she had on, even if she knew exactly what kind of shenanigans Mai was trying to pull on her. She just nodded, leaning closer and pressing a kiss on Mai’s lips.


End file.
